Let Me See Your Silhouette
by RoseTintedLiving
Summary: Oneshot: Blaine is woken in the middle of the night by what he thinks is Kurt having an nightmare; however he soon discovers it is not a nightmare that Kurt is having at all...


**Note;** So unlike my other fics… this really had no plot at all sorry. Just… my shameless attempt at smut. Keep in it, this was my first time ever writing anything more than pure fluff, so it is an experiment (if you will) - whether it was a success or not; you can judge. Reviews, comments, feedback, always loved!  
><strong>Disclaimer;<strong> I don't own these characters, nor do I own glee.

_- Rosy, still Living Tinted [:_

* * *

><p>Blaine was awoken by a sharp stringing pain in his ribs - a pain that he realised had come from the boyfriend who he'd fallen asleep spooning elbowing him. He gently removed the arm that was draped over Kurt and rubbed some of the sleep out of his eyes.<p>

It was pitch black, with the only light coming in from the slither of moon peering through his curtains, and the dim stand-by lights of his stereo in the corner.

A gasp coming from the boy lying next to him brought him back to reality, and in his still half-asleep state Blaine started to put two-and-two together.

_Attacking me… sudden in take of breath… Shit, Kurt's having a nightmare.._

But as Blaine lay there, wondering if he should wake Kurt up, or try and hold him to bring him back to reality, or just leave him be, something happened to contradict Blaine's first theory.

"B-b-blaine…" Kurt breathed, still asleep, grabbing all of Blaine's attention.

His eyes were now almost adjusted to the dark, even if all he could make out now was greyscale figures. He could see Kurt's form, breathing heavily, his back to him.

Kurt suddenly gasped out again, and turned over. "Blaine…. yes… _there_ Blaine..." he breathed, and now Blaine could see what he was doing.

His breathing quickened, as he saw Kurt's hands move up and down his body. Dark though it was, he could tell Kurt was flushed, and the way his chest rose and fell so rapidly got Blaine's heartbeat rising.

Blaine couldn't do anything but watch as Kurt moved one hand under the old shirt of Blaine's he was sleeping in, and the other hand slide down to his groin, palming what Blaine could now see was an obvious erection.

_Oh boy… this is worse than a nightmare… What do I do? Wake him? …Watch him?_

Blaine was at a loss, but as he felt himself get harder at the sight of his boyfriend touching himself, his mind made itself up. He reached out, grabbing Kurt by the side, and brought the other boy towards him, crashing their lips together. Kurt was awake almost instantly, but still caught in whatever fantasy he was having, and immediately started to kiss back.  
>He suddenly pulled away, letting himself fully wake up and realise what was happening. The blush ran from the top of his forehead down to his chest, as the horror and humiliation of his situation hit him.<p>

"I-I'm so sorry!" he mumbled, sitting up to stare down at his boyfriend, who just seemed to lustfully gaze back. "I-I'm so embarrassed! Oh god know what you must think right now..."

Blaine sat up, sitting cross-legged to face Kurt, and took his hands in his own. "Kurt, hey - look at me. It's okay, it's okay." Blaine brushed some of Kurt's fringe away from his face, pushing it back just how he liked it, and smiled. "It's super normal… and I need to be honest with you… It was actually pretty hot…"

Kurt eyes flicked down to where he could see that Blaine was already half-hard through his tracksuit pants, but caught himself before he could smile. Even if he had just turned his boyfriend on without actually being awake, he was completely uncomfortable in this situation and wouldn't let himself feel anything but awkward.

He tried to think of the words to explain or justify himself, but all he could do was start to ramble. "It's just… Okay this is going to sound like a terrible excuse, but ever since my Dad got me these damn pamphlets and had this stupid talk about sex with me - well, actually it wasn't it stupid, it was kinda heartwarming, and oh my god I am not thinking about my Dad right now - I just kinda kept… _thinking_ about it. And then you came along with your ridiculous good looks and talented freaking tongue and I couldn't stop thinking about _you_ doing those things to me… or _me_ doing those things to you…"

Kurt trailed off, looking down at his hands, then to his lap, then back to his hands since he was still so painfully hard - as long as he avoided Blaine's eyes at all cost.

Blaine however, sat there, a light smile playing on his lips as images of Kurt creating these picture filled his head - which in return caused his blood to rush to his groin. His boyfriend, who once considered the light touching of fingertips to be the extend of excitement in a physical relationship, was now creating beautifully dirty images, and even better - these images involved Blaine. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed Kurt's lips on his.

He moved over, kneeling over Kurt, cupping his face in his hands. "Don't be embarrassed. You are my boyfriend, and I love you…" he quickly pecked a kiss on Kurt nose, then brought his face out so their noses were still touching "…and if you let me, we can explore this together." He pecked another kiss, this time on Kurt's lips, before pulling back so they were only millimeters apart and breathed sincerely "Let me explore you, let me take care of you."

Hormones and emotion rushed through Kurt like he'd never felt, and he learned up to close the gap between his and Blaine's lips, draping his arms around Blaine's neck. Their kissing started off soft, and gentle pecks, Kurt letting Blaine lightly suck on his bottom lip, Blaine moving in time with Kurt, but as Blaine moved closer to his boyfriend to get better access to Kurt's mouth, the mood changed. Blaine went from kneeling over Kurt to practically sitting in his lap, very clearly pressing their erections together. Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt's staring back at his - normally so light and pale, but now in the light were dark, full of need and want. He licked at Blaine's lower lip, asking for access which was soon granted, as ventured into his boyfriends mouth - starting the exploring.

Blaine retaliated, fighting Kurt's tongue with his own and allowing their kisses to develop into something dirtier. Blaine moved his mouth from Kurt's, learning down to plant kissed down the boys jaw and neckline - making his way to the spot where his neck met his collarbone which always got a reaction. As Blaine started to suck lightly, Kurt's hips jutted upwards uncontrollable, pressing them even closer together, allowing both boys to feel just how attracted they were to one another.

"O-oh god… do that again…" Blaine begged, as he pressed down even harder on Kurt. Kurt moved his arms from Blaine's neck, pulling his lips back onto Kurt's, then started to move down to tug at Blaine's shirt while their mouth engaged in battle once again.

Something has sparked between the boys, and what had started off as soft and loving had turned into sweat and passion. They pulled at each other's shirts until both were lying somewhere on the floor, rocking their hips together, running their hands over the other - still exploring. Kurt's pale skin and delicate features compared with Blaine's darker tone and defined chest, both boys getting to know what the other felt like beneath them, trying to gain enough information to remember this moment forever.

Kurt's hands started to venture further, beneath Blaine's pants in an attempt to pull their groins even closer together, to create even more friction between them, provide even more heat. Blaine, who already had an advantage on Kurt's lap, pushed the otter boy down onto the bed, straddling him and letting gravity push them together.

He started to grind down, and realising that the two layers of clothing in-between them had to go - and it had to go now. He quickly shrugged off his own tracksuit pants, before leaning over Kurt, kissing him lightly on his swollen lips. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

Kurt bucked up in reply, while pulling his boyfriend down to kiss him harshly, answering Blaine's question. Blaine allowed himself to tear his lips away from Kurt, and moved his body down. Gently, he removed the last of Kurt's clothing, and took in the beauty that was before him. Kurt laid, with is back slightly arched, knee's slightly bent, legs spread apart - inviting Blaine in.

"You really are… amazing." Kurt blushed, but before he had time to reply to Blaine compliment, Blaine started pressing soft kisses up Kurt's inner thigh, starting at the knee of one, then moving over to the other leg, kissing him slightly higher than before.

Kurt couldn't do anything but let himself enjoy the attention his boyfriend was giving him, even if the anticipation of whatever was to come next was slowly killing him. He ached with how hard he was, and the closer Blaine's kisses got to his cock the more he start to writhe beneath Blaine.

Without warning or asking for permission, Blaine reached Kurt's groin, licked up the full length of Kurt's cock before pressing a kiss on the the tip and taking as much of it into his mouth as he could. Blaine's inexperience started to show, as from this point he really had no idea what to do, but as Kurt let out a huge moan in surprise he figures he must be doing something right.

He looks up at Kurt through his eyelashes, and starts to gentle suck. Kurt's expression is almost blank as he takes in how _good_ it feels, and as Blaine started to suck harder and move his tongue around, dragging it up and down the underside of Kurt's erection Kurt's hands fly down the Blaine hair, as his legs spread even further and his hips buck up.

Kurt, realising what he'd done, instantly removed his hands, mumbling apologies, but after a little bit of blind searching Blaine found one of Kurt's hands and placed it back on his head, all without taking his mouth of Kurt.

"Oh… Oh god.. Blaine.. please don't stop…" Kurt moans, as Blaine starts to bob his head up and down, still sucking at his boyfriend. Kurt's moans and gasps went straight to his own groin, and he had to reach down to grab his own cock, and start to jerking himself off, before turning his attention to back Kurt and lightly humming around the boy, making him squirm in a most pleasing manner.

Kurt breathed in, trying to control himself and not thrust his hips up into his boyfriend face, but was finding it extremely difficult. Blaine's mouth was so hot, so wet, so perfect; sucking at him in a way which meant Kurt could feel it _everywhere_. He looked down to see Blaine's eyes still on him - looking up him while his mouth worked around his erection, and could feel himself toeing close to the edge.

"Blaine… I'm about to… F-fuuckk" Kurt breathed, words failing him, his breathing becoming nothing but shallow gasps.

Suddenly Blaine's mouth wasn't on him any longer, but before Kurt had a chance to protest, he was being kissed messily by those same raw pink lips that had just been working around his cock. Blaine's hips started to grind down on his, and he wrapped his legs around Blaine, bringing him in tighter, as Blaine's hand managed to get in between them and grasped around both their erections, swiftly pulling up and pumping down. He was so close.

"Fuck Kurt.. you're so perfect…" Blaine breathed heavily, and as he rolled his hips down and Kurt jerked his up, they both came; yelling each other's names - hoping no one in the Anderson household could hear them. They kept rocking together, dragging out their orgasm as long as they could, before Blaine finally collapsed onto Kurt.

They lay in their afterglow; almost too sleepy to clean the sticky mess they'd both left over each other, marking the other as his own. Kurt sat up, reaching around, and grabbed the shirt he has discarded earlier. He wiped himself off, then Blaine, before snuggling in close to the boy, fitting into him perfectly.

"Mmmh… that was my shirt, wasn't it?" Blaine said, arms tight around Kurt as he buried into Blaine's chest.

"…Yeah… it was…" Kurt said quietly, not willing to feel guilty as this moment was so perfect.

"It was lucky then that you just gave me the best orgasm of my life, and I love you with all my heart," Blaine said, tilting Kurt head up to kiss him softy as to not hurt his swollen lips, "or I'd seriously be upset."

Kurt giggled lightly. "I love you too, and thank you."

Blaine's lips tingled as he gentled kissed the other boys nose. "Thank you."

Both boys let their eyes close, breathing each other in, letting everything about that moment hold a place in their minds forever.


End file.
